halo_universe_sangheilifandomcom-20200213-history
Andreas 'Vadamai
I do not serve the Covenant but I serve my serve my people! -Andreas 'Vadamai confronting the prophets.'' '' biography As a young child Andreas knew his father Kalos because Kalos was the king of Sangheilios (and I know what your thinking Sangheilios doesn't have a king well it has clans and these clans have leaders; well Kalos is in charge of these leaders and is basically the alpha leader of the clans.) so Andreas knew his father and Andreas got special training with pretty much everything. It was basically a more advanced class of training instead of the lower class training. His teacher was his uncle Thel 'Vadamee he trained him with the sword and by earth teen years he could beat his uncle easily. Andreas in one of his duals with his uncle Andreas easily defeated hid uncle Andreas had two special energy sword the Ancient weapon sword form ( his were the power form and the rage form)These swords were immensely powerful being they never ran out of charge. Covenant service Andreas had confronted the prophets when he become part of the covenant army after mastering the sword and got ai suffix on his name and he told them how he felt about the covenant and Andreas' father had felt the same way yet never publicized it. The prophets gave him the mark of disobedience his friend Roko had the same mark, and the prophets let him live and stay at his rank and position. Andreas had an ā.ī. that was passed down from generation to generation it was forerunner and Sangheili it's name was Lucius (which roughly meant shield of honor or Aegis.) This ā.ī. told Andreas and his father before him that the "sacred" halo rings were actually massive weapons meant to wipe out every sentient being in the galaxy. He was still in the covenant even though he knew that they lied about the great journey. Andreas slayed millions in the name of Sangheilios. Heresy Andreas learned about Christianity from a scouting mission on earth he ran into a baptist church and was saved by the preacher he had then realized that he needed to join the heretic Sangheili. He did so because he didn't want to fight beside the prophets lies any more. human-Sangheili alliance After the great schism Andreas fought alongside human forces but sadly he had to go back to Sangheilios for something had happened. There was a civil war and he had to stop it. He had seen everything from his childhood destroyed the storm clan had rebelled and was taking action and fast. Andreas had forced a surrender by killing their clan leader the clan left planet. The storm had assigned a new leader Jul 'Mdama. Andreas didn't know this and carried out the order with the Sangheili left on the planet to fight with the humans on the ark. Afterwords After the battle at the ark the Sangheili went back home. They thought all was well they had rebuilt everything, and his father was still king. Then the Astreans attacked. The Astreans were the Sangheili rivals other than the Jiralhanae they were fierce and very swift foes. They had invaded Sangheilios and they had killed Kalos (Andreas' father) Andreas had got so mad he had slain all of the troops that had been deployed at the time and forced them to retreat... For now. Go to this link for the info box http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Info_box